The Wolf's Key
by Spartan10007
Summary: Join Lucy as a familiar face comes into her life. With James in her life, Lucy will have another person with her on her task to become a true Fairy Tail wizard. Of course, James's special gift will prove an interesting journey for them all.
A.N. Hello everyone. This is my first shot at a Fairy Tail fanfic, so pardon me for not being overly knowledgable about the show. Anyways, introduction Stat Chart:

Reviews:

N/A

Views:

N/A

I'm going to be posting another story, and whichever story people like the most will be continued. The other will be updated but at a slower rate.

Disclaimer: Anything that is not mine belongs to it's respectful owners. I claim no ownership for Fairy Tail and any other content that is not my own creation.

* * *

In the Harbor Town of Hargeon, Lucy was browsing the only Magic Store in the town, when a man, wearing a grey trench coat and eye patch over his right eye, walks in a starts looking around as well. Lucy paid no mind when she found a Gate Key.

"How much for this?"

"It's not very powerful."

"I know, but I really really want it. So how much?"

"20,000 Jewels."

...

Lucy sits on the counter to show her...womanly charm.

"Oh come on, how much is it really worth? Surely you can cut me a deal."

Lucy gives a wink, but of course the man only offers to cut down 1,000 Jewels. It was then the man decided to make his move.

"I can help out with that a bit miss." The stranger says with one hand on her shoulder and another on her side.

"uhh, thanks but...wait you look familiar. Do I know you?"

"You really don't remember your childhood street friend? I'm torn."

"James?! I don't even recognize you!"

"Let me guess, it's the eye patch isn't it? And the new outfit."

"Yeah. Last time I saw you..."

"You were running away from home. Ever since then I've been training myself for the day when I'd finally see you again."

"Well...it's very good to see you again."

James paid for the Gate Key, much to Lucy's protests, and the two left the shop. As they walked along the path they could see a group of women crowding around a man.

"Come on, we need to see Salamander." A passing girl says to her friend as they run by

"THE SALAMANDER! James we need to go see him!"

Lucy pulls James with her to the crowd. While observing, James notices Lucy being allured by the man claiming to be Salamander. A moment later, a pink haired boy rushes in and abruptly stops. He quickly notices James and they lock eyes for the briefest of moments. Turns out the pink haired boy, named Natsu, was looking for a friend by the name Salamander, but was disappointed to find out it was the wrong person.

"Hey, Natsu, wanna get something to eat? I know your appetite." James says

"Oh, James. Good to see ya! I'll take you up on that offer."

"What a second, you two know each other?" Lucy asks

"Uhh...yeah. We met a while back when I helped him on a job."

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we get some food now?" Natsu interrupts sheepishly

"Hahaha, alright. You and your stomach."

The three move to a nearby restaurant, where Natsu nearly consumed everything that was brought to the table.

"So, how did you two meet again?" Lucy asks

Natsu was on a job to destroy and grup of monsters, and it was by coincidence that James was there with his own personal agenda. James helped clear out the monsters and got to hang out with Natsu after.

"We got to know each other after the battle and took a liking to each other."

"Ye~h, Ja~s is a po~r ho~se"

"What?"

"James is a power house. I can tell by your expressiong you haven't seen him in battle."

"Well...not really. We only just found each other."

"For that I'm glad." James says, placing his hand on Lucy's, who responded with a blush

"He's not a member of Fa-OW!" Natsu says before James kicks his leg.

James wasn't a member of Fairy Tail, because he felt that being a member of a second guild would not help him in the long run. But hey, maybe that would change.

"Jeez, calm down."

"Come on Lucy, we need to catch up. I suggested we feed you so I'll pay, and don't start Lucy, I've got the money."

James left Natsu to his own with Happy, and the two of them went for a walk and wounded up sitting on a bench outside. James left Lucy a bit to get them some water bottles, and came back to find that Lucy was invited to a yacht party.

"That Salamander guy?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Hmm...I don't trust him. I'm going with you."

"What? Why?"

"Like I said, I don't trust him."

"Well, he said he was a member of Fairy Tail, so maybe he can get me into the guild."

"He said he was a member of Fairy Tail?...ok then..."

"That's it?"

"Yup. Have fun." James says before walking away

Confused, Lucy gets ready for the party by picking out a red bare-back dress. After a few hours, Lucy is on the ship and sitting with Salamander drinking expensive champain. Everything was going fine until Salamander revealed his true intention of capturing the girl as slaves.

James and Natsu made their appearance and busted through the roof of the yacht. Everyone, besides James, watched in confusion as Natsu collapsed in motion sickness. James took advantage of their lapse in attention and knocked out the two men holding onto Lucy.

"James! He was-"

"I know. I'm going to teach him a lesson."

"You think you have what it takes to beat me?" Salamander says with confidence

"Why not? The bigger the words, the easier they fall."

Salamander uses his magic to launch an attack at James, who threw Lucy to safety and took the blast head on, knocking him onto the deck.

A dark aura surrounds James as the crew members look at him with fear.

James removes the eye patch to reveal a fake eye with the three Dark Guild symbols of Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros glowing each their respective colors.

"I was brought up without a sympathetic bone in my body, and trained to be a weapon of death and destruction! I offer no mercy and no quarter! NOW BOW YOU WORMS!" James yells, and sends out tendrils that constrict all the crew members in his reach. He then starts draining their energy, which increases his own physical and magical power with every passing second.

"James! STOP!" Lucy yells from the doorway

James slowly releases his captives and places the eye patch back on while the dark aura slowly dissipates. Lucy runs over to James and enwraps him in a hug. James slowly wraps his own arms around her waist in return.

"A month after you left, my father commited suicide and my mother left me behind for another man...and I was left to my own demise...until the remnants of some Dark Guilds found me an trained me. They recognized my potential and trained me...tortured me..."

Lucy hugged him tighter as tears started to well up.

"Don't cry, it's in the past and you couldn't have known. Hey, do you have anyone that can help get this yacht back to land?"

"Yeah..."

Lucy summons Aquarius, who tries shamelessly flirting with him, much to Lucy's dislike. James gets Aquarius to beach the ship, causing the nearly dead crewmen to go flying. Lucy helps James get Natsu off the wreckage and away from the coming authorities.

"So, you mentioned earlier that you wanted to get into Fairy Tail."

"Yeah?"

"Well, let's go! Natsu here is the real Salamander."

"WHAAATTT!"

"Hahaha, let's get going before the army catches us."

The two started carrying their sick friend towards the Fairy Tail HQ, their adventure just starting.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the lackluster ending, but I finished this chapter while sleepy...words...they do not come brain. Remember I'll be leaving it up to you readers to choose which story to continue.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
